


Turn it down.

by Miizurichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humour, M/M, University AU, the shittykawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is fed up with the loudness of his dorm neighbour, who is the captain and setter of the volleyball team he plays for in University. How is Tooru going to react to being disturbed by the angriest looking guy he's ever seen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because IwaOi is taking over my emotions and I love them lots. They're morons but there's something really nice about their friendship either way. 
> 
> I'm still kind of annoyed by Oikawa, but with that swoosh to his hair I think I can deal. also, chocolate brown eyes? yes I do think I can deal very well. 
> 
> Someone has to write something somewhat cute for these two blockheads, right? haaah, there's so much angst.  
> 

Iwaizumi was halfway through his first year of university when it first happened.

He didn’t have a dorm mate, as it was single dorms in the university he had chosen. He had a dorm on the edge of a hall, so he only had one dorm neighbour. 

At first, Iwaizumi didn’t mind it and the person on the other side was relatively quiet. Iwaizumi later found out that that was just because the person spent a lot of time with late practice with the volleyball club and fell right asleep after they came back. 

He knew there was both a girls’ team and a boys’ team of volleyball in this university so it could be anyone. He had betted on the smug brown-eyed moron in the boy’s club with all the fan girls, though.

Iwaizumi couldn’t stand the guy, but he had to tolerate it because the guy was both the captain and the main setter. It pissed him off even more that the guy was somehow made a captain in just his first year. He had honestly wanted to chuck a volleyball at the back of his head so many times that he even dreamt of it. 

Iwaizumi shook his head and reached up with both hands to rub his forehead. ‘That was not the point of all this.’ He had to think a bit before he remembered where he was going with all of this. 

Iwaizumi had stayed in the dorms during Christmas break; he didn’t feel like going all the way home. It cost quite a lot and the break wasn’t even that long. He never really celebrated Christmas anyway. 

During the first day, he noticed that the lights in the dorm beside his own were still on. He was on his way back to the dorms after going to the store to buy some food when he noticed. 

To put it simply, it was the beginning of a week in hell. 

He had found out that it was the captain of the volleyball team, also called Oikawa Tooru. Just by having a name to the face he could feel his anger rising. “Shittykawa.” He would mutter to himself every time he heard the other trip and yelp on the other side of the wall that connected them. 

However, that wasn’t the worst part of it. Oh no. The guy, this Shittykawa guy, seemed to love to have music, movies and you name it on loud volume. 

It pissed Iwaizumi off to no end and after a long painful week of hearing his dorm neighbour halfway through the night, he had had enough. During the day was tolerable, but going as far as 4 a.m. with the loudness was too much. 

On the following Saturday, in the middle of the night, Iwaizumi yanked a shirt over his head with a scowl on his face. He was pissed off and he was going to get that asshole on the other side to turn the freaking volume down. 

He stomped out of his own dorm and closed the door as quietly as he could, then he turned to his left and walked the steps over to the other door. He raised his fist and knocked three times. 

Luckily for him, it seemed that the guy on the other side had managed to hear his knocks, which were much harder than necessary. 

He could hear the music being turned off and the padding of feet coming towards the door. Iwaizumi stood patiently with an almost permanent scowl on his face. 

Seconds later, the door was opened to show a tall boy wearing no shirt and loose sweatpants. His hair stuck up in every direction and he almost looked like he had been yanked from his sleep. It pissed Iwaizumi off. 

“I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, and it’s your fucking business, but keep the fucking volume of your shitty music down, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi scowled at him and all but snarled the words out. 

The taller boy looked confused for a moment before he smiled and scratched the back of his head. “Haha! No need to be so angry! I’ll turn it down, okay!” He grinned from ear to ear before his smile faded. “Hey, aren’t you Iwaizumi Hajime?” 

The boy smiled again and started talking before Iwaizumi could even open his mouth. “I bet you are! You look just as scary as when we have volleyball practice! But no worries. I’ll call you Iwa-chan from now on! And I’ll turn down the music just for Iwa-chan.” He grinned and winked before stepping back and closing the door. 

Iwaizumi stood rooted to the spot in speechlessness for what felt like an hour after the other boy had disappeared. 

When he finally snapped out of it, he cursed loudly and walked back into his dorm room. His face was about as red as a tomato from both anger and embarrassment. ‘There’s no way I can look him in the eyes ever again.’ 

Iwaizumi went to bed not short after getting inside, he could live with avoiding his dorm neighbour, as long as the moron kept the volume of his music down. Probably. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure. 

Regardless, Iwaizumi was glad that the rest of the Christmas break went without so much noise at night.


	2. Two years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and the same happenes again. However, their relationship has changed, but not that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Surprise~ No but seriously I just felt like getting them together properly.   
> They're morons but I love them. Hope you enjoy!

Iwaizumi was in his third year when it happened again. 

He still had a dorm on the end of a hall, but it was two floors up, since he was a third year student now. His neighbor was still Shittykawa from the volleyball team. It pissed him off, but most of the time he found himself surprisingly okay with it. 

Iwaizumi was awoken brutally and rudely by a sudden blast of music in the middle of the night, on a Saturday. He knew where it came from, and he was not going to let that asspole ruin his sleep any more than he’d usually do when they slept together. 

He threw the sheets off himself, but this time he didn’t bother to get on a shirt before stomping out on his dorm and walking over to Oikawa’s dorm. 

They had spare keys to each other’s dorms now, so he didn’t bother knocking as he unlocked the door. He guessed Oikawa hadn’t heard him, guessing by the ever-loud music blasting from the dorm. 

He opened the door slowly, stepped inside and slammed the door shut. Iwaizumi didn’t care if anyone else came to complain at this point, he was doing the entire floor a favor. More importantly, he was doing himself a favor. 

He didn’t waste any time with making his way from the hall and to the living room. The room was dimly lit, but the kitchen was lit brightly. Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi walked over to the computer with the speakers connected to it. He pressed the small icon for turning off the sound above the keyboard. He stood up straight and crossed his arms, waiting for Oikawa to make his appearance. 

Less than a minute later, Oikawa came out of the kitchen with a frying pan in his hands, raised high above his head. He looked so panicked that Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let out a laugh, which was covered by a snort. 

Oikawa’s head snapped toward him and his eyes narrowed for a bit before he noticed the familiar mop of spikey hair in the darkness of the living room. “Iwa-chan! Why are you here? – I thought you were an intruder!” Oikawa took two quick steps toward Iwaizumi while pointing the frying pan at him. 

Iwaizumi snorted and yanked the frying pan out of the startled boy’s hands. “Why the fuck do you think I’m here, asshole? Did your loud, shitty music kill all your brain cells?” He huffed and strode toward the kitchen to put the pan away. 

He turned around and put his hands by his hips as he heard Oikawa walk into the kitchen. “I’m spending the night here. You ruined my sleep, again, take responsibility, unlike last time.” He kept looking at Oikawa, though he knew he’d let him stay either way. Like he did every time. 

“Aww, Iwa-chan, if you wanted to cuddle you could just have said so! Boo! I had just met you last time, though you did look like you needed a cuddle.” Oikawa walked toward Iwaizumi with the most sickeningly shit-eating grin he had seen the boy wear since the first night he told him to turn the music down. 

“Why the fuck would I want to cuddle with you? I’m totally pushing you to the floor” Iwaizumi huffed and scowled as Oikawa locked his arms around his waist. “I’m not joking, Shittykawa.” With a swift, but not quite forceful, stomp on Oikawa’s foot, Iwaizumi walked out of the kitchen, crossed the living room and entered Oikawa’s bedroom. 

Oikawa followed him happily after he had turned off the lights in the kitchen. He had already thrown off his shirt and his pants on his way to the bed. “I’m sure you won’t push me to the floor, Iwa-chan.” He climbed up in the bed and got under the sheets. 

Iwaizumi huffed and stretched a bit. “Keep thinking that, dumbass.” He looked over at Oikawa for a bit, then he stretched out his arm to yank him to his chest. “If you’re going to snuggle, then snuggle. I just want to sleep without you and your shitty music waking me up” Iwaizumi sighed and closed his eyes, his legs tangling with Oikawa’s. 

“You say that, but you were the one who yanked me to your chest.” Oikawa grinned and nuzzled his face into Iwaizumi’s warm chest. “Shut it and go to sleep already.” Iwaizumi could feel the flush creep up his neck from Oikawa’s comment, but it didn’t reach his face. 

Oikawa laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the middle of Iwaizumi’s chest. “Niight, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa moved up to press a short kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips, which was returned, and followed by a sigh. “Yeah, night, Oikawa” He closed his eyes again and stroked his hand across Oikawa’s back. 

The room was silent for a while and Iwaizumi was almost asleep when Oikawa’s voice startled him awake. 

“I didn’t get my goodnight ‘I love you’, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi grunted. “You’re not getting it either.” 

Oikawa pouted and shifted a bit. “Iwa-chan, come on.” 

“Not happening. Go to sleep.” Iwaizumi still had his eyes closed. 

Oikawa pouted more and shifted to hover directly above Iwaizumi. “Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open and a fierce blush crept up from his neck and to his cheeks. “N-not happening.” 

Oikawa knew he had won the moment he said Iwaizumi’s given name. “Come on, Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi knew he had lost from the start. “Ugh, fine. I love you, Tooru.” He opened his eyes to look at Oikawa, whose cheeks were also flushed at this point. “Now go the fuck to sleep.” He flopped back down against the pillows and closed his eyes again. 

Oikawa grinned widely and kissed the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth. “I love you too, Hajime.” 

In all honestly, Oikawa didn’t know why he still kept this up. Why he still blasted music to get Iwaizumi to come to him, just so they could end up like this. Maybe it was because his Iwa-chan was adorable when he blushed. Yes, surely that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa would 1. use a frying pan against an intruder. 2. nag iwa-chan until he gave him what he wanted before bed, such as an 'I love you' and 3. blast the music on so loudly just to get his attention because he'd a bit of a dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, happy-go-lucky Tooru halfnaked with sleepy eyes and hair all over the place? Iwaizumi approves.


End file.
